Troublemaker
by raejinnnzxc
Summary: When Levy gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. There laid Levy in the dark, wearing only a shirt of his, hugging his waist in a peaceful slumber. Despite the fact that she had a little drool on the edge of her mouth and her hair was dishevelled, she looked gorgeous. Gajeel still found it hard to believe that they had been together for almost 6 months, and his shrimp had fully accepted him as her boyfriend. No surprise there, considering what he did to her in the past. However, what was troubling him the past few nights was the fact that his mate was... different. She was always running to the toilet and was sleeping more often that usual. Not to mention the fact that her smell was off. She still smelled like his Levy but something more. Like it was infused with another scent. He had urged her to visit Wendy to check if she was sick but she brushed him off saying that it was only stress. She seemed to be hiding something from him too.

Levy groaned alittle and stuffed her face deeper into him embrace in her sleep.

She couldn't be... planning to leave him? He gave himself a mental kick in the head for thinking that. Gajeel was no Juvia when it came to insecurity - that woman was still insisting Lucy was her love rival despite the fact that Natsu and her were 3months engaged - but Levy was an important part of his life. He shrugged off the feeling of vulnerability and tried to go back to sleep. He was probably thinking too much. Sheesh, shrimp was starting to make him all mushy and girly.

The next day at the guild, while Levy was gathered together with the girls gossiping, a distressed Gajeel was slumping in a corner, downing his beer. Levy had coldly rejected him when said he wanted some "naughty time" with her. His brain felt that maybe she just wasn't up for it but his heart kept nudging him uncomfortably.

"THATS IT" he roared, scaring a few guildmates sitting near him and stomped over to where Levy was and picked her up unceremoniously by the scruff of her neck. "We need to talk." he simply said before throwing a surprised Levy over his shoulders and walked out of the guild.

"Gajeel.. stop that!" Levy screamed, surprised at his roughness.

"I'm going crazy over here and I know you're hiding something from me so out with it!" Gajeel said. He knew he was being alittle too fierce but the suspense was killing him.

Levy was torn. She knew she couldn't avoid it anymore but she dreaded his reaction if she told him the truth. She had successfully avoided the topic for the past week, changing the subject and making excuses but she could tell his patience was wearing thin.

With a sigh, she said, "Gajeel, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short chapter update, this supposed to be in Chapter 1 but I forgot to include it Promise next chapter WILL be longer**

* * *

Levy turned around and sigh, she was expecting the worst.

"We're gonna have...a.." he spluttered, barely getting the word out, "baby?"

At least confusion wasn't anger. "Yes, a baby."

"Wh..at..?"

There was a short pause of silence before Gajeel tossed Levy in the air and carried her around shouting "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY. A FUCKING BABY. A MINI SHRIMP!" happily, shocking the hell out of Levy, who did not expect this sort of reaction.

"Gajeel... Gajeel... PUT ME DOWN I'M PREGNANT!"

After much screaming and clawing, Levy was finally placed on her feet. "Now look here Gajeel, I'm pregnant now so you can't be so rough or you'll hurt the baby."

"Gihihi, my little shrimp. We're gonna have a little iron dragon slayer that's gonna kick Salamander's ass."

Gajeel picked up an exasperated Levy - gently - and started walking towards her dorm.

"Now you're pregnant I don't want you walking around so sit still while we go pack your things."

"Wha-" Levy started to protest before Gajeel cut her off. "You're staying with me now of course"

After lugging a whole pile of books and clothes to his house, they were both settled down. There wasn't much to pack really, seeing how Levy already stayed over Gajeel's house most of the time. They were now both sitting in the living room. Levy was staring at Gajeel. She knew that the baby was there so they both had to accept the fact... but this was Gajeel for crying out loud! The huge scary dragon slayer. She could not imagine him looking after a baby, much less be a parent. She really did not expect him to be so calm despite the situation...

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY?!"...so it took awhile for him to fully process the situation.

* * *

**Minna! Soooo, this is my first fic... I know the chapters are pretty short.. *this was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but i fell asleep writing so...* and bear with me if it's boring **

**Just trying to get the base of the story going, chapters will get fuller and longer as the story progresses I'm still pretty new at all the fic stuff - only done 2 uncompleted kpop fics - but I'll keep going. ^^**

**GALE FOREVER YAYYYYY.**

**Ohhhhh and a huge thanks to my first Favourite-r Shellshock29 and first Follower FairyVampire-chan 3 Thanks for the support guys :3**

**-Raejin**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fairytail Guild would sooner or later know about this little monster in Levy's stomach but the couple - well Gajeel anyway - was determined to delay the news from getting out. "I don't wanna deal with all that gushy mushy stuff yet" was his reason. Since Lily was staying with them, he was threatened by a rather pissed off Gajeel to keep his mouth shut, or else all the kiwis in the house would turn into coconuts. Levy was excited to let the guild know, but she respected her mate's wishes and waited, her stomach would get bigger soon anyway, and by then not just the guild but the whole of Magnolia would be able to tell her pregnancy.

And that was the one thing Levy was worried about. Don't get her wrong, she was not embarrassed, on the contrary, she was rather proud of having a child - after getting over the shock with a frozen Gajeel that is - but Levy was a petite girl. It seemed that Mother Nature had forgot to give Levy her puberty period. She was a strong independent 19-year-old mage that was treated like a child by almost everyone who didn't know her. The plus side was she could get student discounts on whatever she buy, the downside was that she was never allowed into rated movies until she showed her identity card. But now that she was pregnant... What would people think? Levy shuddered at the thought. She would have to get used to the dirty looks and gossiping then. Well as long as her family was there to support her, she'd make it through anything.

And speaking of family, her guild members, mainly Mirajane and Lucy, were starting to get suspicious. At the guild, Levy and Gajeel was acting really differently. Gajeel's over protectiveness of Levy was one example. And Levy's tiredness and frequent toilet trips were a huge give away to what they were hiding. And Mirajane was no idiot.  
"Ne, Lucy. Do you think Levy and Gajeel is acting really weird?" Mira tried to subtly get information off Levy's best friend.  
"Frankly, no. Levy seems like she'e hiding something huh" Lucy honestly replied. Levy was acting strangely and she could tell something was off. She was also pretty hurt that her best friend haven't told her what was wrong. A evil glint in Mira's eyes was evident as she scanned the guild for a certain exceed with a strong weakness for her kiwi milkshakes.

"No Mira!" the black exceed protested as Mira tried to bribe him with her kiwi drinks. After much probing, the devil managed to get a hint off Lily, there would be another celebration in the guild. "Hmm..." Mira pondered as she finally left a relieved Lily alone.

**Few days later...**

It was Asuka's 8th birthday and as usual, the guild was throwing a huge party. One would expect the iron dragon slayer to stay away from the guild since he didn't seem the kind that liked children but instead, there he was with Asuka giving her piggyback rides. As Lily sent him a smirk, he blushed alittle and muttered a "shut up!". Meanwhile, Levy was having some trouble with her friends.  
"C'mon Levy, you rarely drink anyway. Just try a bit of it!" urged Cana as she tried to make Levy try some of the wine which Team Natsu acquired from their latest mission in an island called Ioala. "I can't Cana...really" said Levy as she tried to avoid the bubbly. "Try it Levy! It's really nice" Lucy pushed on. "Lu-chan~ I really can't!" Mira tried to help protest on when Gajeel cut in with Asuka still on his back. "She can't." "And why not Gajeel?" Cana countered.  
"She-" Gajeel was about to talk when Levy suddenly pushed past him and ran to the toilet. Vomitting and gagging sounds could be heard from the toilet.  
Well things were pretty obvious by now. Mira was grinning so widely while Cana was laughing and Lucy was just there screaming "I knew it! I knew it!"

Levy was pregnant and there was no hiding it from her family. Gajeel reluctantly admitted that yes, Levy was carrying his unborn child and was already 9weeks into the pregnancy. As Cana announced the news out loud, many reactions followed. Both Jet and Droy started crying at the fact that their precious Levy was forever taken while a fire breathing Natsu could been seen hoisting up his fiancee and telling her they had to hurry and catch up with Gajeel and make more children with Lucy blushed furiously calling Natsu a baka. Happy was rolling his tongue going "They like each other~~" and beside him was JUvia, deep in her fantasies of having children with her Gray-sama. Erza choked on her strawberry cake at the news and went on to try and bash Gajeel up for having sex with Levy before marriage. Apparently she had a very strict rule on that- Poor Gajeel- and Levy was busy receiving blessings from the various guildmates.  
"Ne ne, whats happening?" asked a very confused Asuka to her Auntie Mira, who had successfully grabbed Asuka from Gajeel's back before Erza's wrath destroyed her too .  
"Asuka chan is going to have a little sister or brother to play with soon! Would you like that?" asked Mira as she tried to explain what was happening in children terms.  
"Will my little sister or brother have shiny things on their face like Unky Gajeel?" she asked innocently.  
Sobs coud heard from behind the countered as Lisanna tried to console her sister who had imagined a very ugly baby with Gajeel's face and Levy's hair.

* * *

**Omg. Chapter 3 is finally done. That took really long cos I kept getting writer's block I'm not too sure on the ages of the people in the story-i hate math- so I hope the numbers are accurate. And I finally got my first review from KHR1427! A huge thankyou to you :3 I seriously hope to story isn't too boring. Do give me some criticisms please? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**12weeks**

Levy was showing a little baby bump and was nearing her second trimester... she was also nearing the limit of Gajeel's patience.

"GAJEEEEEEL" she screamed into his ear as she tried to wake him up. Gajeel groaned in desperation. This was the 3rd time SHrimp woke him up in a span of 6hours, the 3rd fucking time in the middle of the night.

"Yes dear," he drowsily replied. The first time she woke him up, wanting chocolate ice cream with a serving of rice. The second time was cheese and durian pancakes. "I want gummy worms." Ahh finally, something normal. "Deep fried gummy worms."

* * *

"I'm telling ya, that woman is driving me nuts!" complained a tired Gajeel to his exceed the next day at the guild. Levy was baby shopping with the other women of the guild so the guys were left alone for the day. "One minute she wants chocolate, next minute she hates it. And..." he groaned as he remembered what happened a few nights ago. Levy suddenly came up on him seduced him. Halfway into foreplay, she stood up, said she didn't felt like it anymore and walked away as if nothing was wrong. "Thats what women do when their pregnant. It'll go away soon." said Lily as he tried to conceal his laughter, failing. Another roar of laughter was suddenly heard from the table across them. Natsu's sensitive hearing had picked up on what the iron dragon slayer said. "What's wrong Natsu?" asked Gray and Elfman as their human ears were unable hear. "Hahahaha Gajeel..." Natsu managed to get out before a punch sent him flying across the guild. "Shut it Salamander, you'll be experiencing the same shit soon." Gajeel replied before sending another attack towards Natsu. Needless to say, the guild went into an all-out-brawl within a span of 5 minutes.  
"Hey Gajeel" called out Lily in the middle of defending Max's sand blast. "What did you mean by that?"  
Gajeel merely snickered as he continued sending punches and kicks to whichever poor soul in his range.

* * *

Tonight was a peaceful night. Maybe the shrimp was nearing the end of her craving mode. It has been four hours into the night and she weren't craving for anything yet. "Gajeel... guess what Lu-chan told me today?" said Levy as she came out of the bathroom from a fast shower. "She pregnant eh" he replied."How did you..." she trailed off as Gajeel explained, "Her smell changed. It's kinda like yours now" "... but i still like your smell" he added on, hugging Levy and snuggling into her neck, making her giggle. "Ne, how do you feel about having this baby?" Levy asked. They haven't really talk about the baby much, due to Levy's needs, making both of them tired. Thankfully, the morning sickness was over and now there were only weird cravings to deal with. "I want a girl" admitted Gajeel. Levy was quite surprised with his answer. She thought he'd want a boy, to train with and get strong. "So I'll have a small family. Gihihi," he continued. Levy blushed.

"And my little girl can bash up Salamander's kid when they grow up."

"URGHHH CAN YOU NOT RUIN THE MOMENT?!"

* * *

**Soooooo Lucy's preggy tooo YAY. K I'm thinking about writing a parallel fic of NaLu but school's starting in a week and I won't have time to update sigh. And ohgawd how do you authors write so much in a chapter?! I swear I can't write long chapters. Sorry all my chapters are so damn short. Ugh I'll try my best alright :x**

**And did you catch the subtle Running Man hint? *Fried Gummy Worms* teehehehe.**

**Updates will probably get slower since holidays are ending :/ I need to juggle my covers/fics/school/drawings. Sigh. (I uploaded a new cover btw, so umm.. you can check it out if you want. Link's in my description. :3)**

**Oh and thankyou for all the reviews/follows/favourites. They make me so happpy 3 Seriously guys, thanks alot for the support :3**


End file.
